Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style)
Looney Genesis Incredible Student's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Fear - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Playful Heart Monkey (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Giuseppe Gelato (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Poppet (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Luvli (Moshi Monsters) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Mona (WarioWare) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Gwen (Total Drama) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Truffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank and Dave - Shifty and Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Chief Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) - Goofy Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style): Isabelle Jones's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Genesis Incredible Student Style) Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Character mickeymouse donaldduck d79720c3.jpeg|Donald Duck as Anger A-Goofy-Movie-Open-Road.jpg|Goofy as Fear Category:Looney Genesis Incredible Student Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Clarence nash/bill farmer